JJR:Stories with Missed Potential
Well, would you look at that. The Red Fork's Rampage review is on a long hiatus, but that doesn't mean JJR is dead! Well, kinda. To me, most stories requested by users seem a bit boring, and I honestly don't know why. If someone requested a more interesting story/story series, I'd be glad to jump right to it. But anyway, let's get back on track. Welcome back to Jelo's Jammin' Reviews! This time, I'm not reviewing a story, I'm doing a list! That's right, a list of stories with missed potential. As you all know, there are a lot of stories lying around in the wiki. Most are dead, some are on hiatus or still being worked on, and very few are ever completed. It's sad that a lot of stories end up going to the trash due to everyone being busy with other stuff, or other stories. This situation reminds me of the IaLR specials, which die out before they're finished 'coz everyone's mostly interested in the main RP instead. It's a big shame because a lot of these were actually interesting, and they never managed to see the light. In addition to unfinished stories, I'm also gonna list stories that went from pretty cool to pretty crappy (finished or not). These stories were actually interesting, but they managed to end up at a point where I'd probably give them a mixed-to-negative score on a review. This also reminds me of 3 episodes of the main RP: Stare into the Dragon Soul (Moon Snail's worst work yet...according to him), Super Locked Room Sunshine (went too long and stale due to MS's inactivity), and Pirates of Solitaire (which unfortunately aired a few moments before the RP branch's closing). So I'm gonna list 10 stories that had great potential, but got abandoned or crappy as time went by. I'm doing this to hopefully get attention from people, so that they can continue or reboot these stories, and hopefully shrink down the problem of unfinished stories clogging up the wiki. I'm also doing this to tell people they need to be fast with what they're working on, and reduce hiatus times so nothing will get stale. What's that you say? You can't rush art? Pfft, not in a world where interests come and go. Of course, that doesn't mean you should throw your sleep schedule out of the window and begin working on stories non-stop everyday with insomnia. Just...don't. Sleep is good for you. It helps you recharge and gives you energy to work on stories non-stop everyday, but WITHOUT insomnia. Let's get on with the list, shall we? Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108's loss of interest in continuing TNoI was what signaled me to stop JJR's hiatus and start working on this list once and for all. In The Ninjas of Ice, Jaiden, Blast and Jenny train to become Ice Ninjas so they can stop the Fire Ninjas from destroying Fridjitsu. A pretty great story for its time. I believe this story was one of the reasons why Elemental Ninjas are a huge part of IaLR. But sadly, due to long waiting time, the story got stale and eventually got abandoned. It's still canon, but at this point Redfork, Pea, and I think I'm better off rewriting TNoI as a Lore Tour episode rather than a story. Starting ambitious projects are risky. You could either manage to hit the bullseye or end up missing and hit someone in the face. This story was (probably) ambitious, and it did manage to hit...and by hit I mean it missed. The latter definitely happened! Now, there were a few factors that lead to ATG's downfall. * The passing of time made ATG stale to the point that we were bored, and decided to move to greener pastures. * Halfway through the story, I added a filler chapter where the gang goes on an interdimensional ingredient hunt. That almost killed Pea and Fork's interest, so I had to scrap the filler chapter and skip to the fight. * In one thread of TRS, Fork said the reason my older stories died out were because I wasn't focused. So, I guess that was one of the factors to ATG's death. * I don't know if it's true, but the fact that we edited the story on Google Docs could've played a part. While Google Docs' live editing allowed for quicker editing sessions and a low chance of edit conflicts, there was the fact that Docs and Wikia were seperate sites, so you can't see Docs in the Wiki Activity. This could mean that unless I reminded Pea and Fork to edit, they could've forgotten about the story! All of these worked together to K.O. ATG's chance of survival. Fun fact, did you know that All that Glitters was partially influenced by me wanting to hit a high score on Creeper's Real Reviews? In this story, Jenny finds a lamp and sets free a genie, who then grants the gang 3 wishes....but with a terrible twist. Pretty great story premise! But in the middle of the story, it just...lost its direction, and thus it was headed to the scrapyard. Today, when re-reading the story I expected scenarios where the Gang have to deal with their wishes getting turned over their heads. But instead, we got a fight scene. So much for crazy ideas... Here's another story by CITRONtanker that ended up in this list. It was a great story with a great premise and it went pretty great for a while... ...then it stopped. Had it been finished, I believe it would've been an amazing story that answers the question of what would happen if the butt-monkey decided to team up with the bad guy. But alas, that never happened. Although...I'm optimistic that this story might have another chance. Assuming CITRON's still willing to revive this story, LttDS can theoretically be continued and finally be finished. But for now, me and CITRON are just gonna continue work on Skies versus Shiela. (WIP) Category:Jelo's Jammin' Reviews